Field of Invention
The present invention relates to natural drug chemistry, more specifically, the present invention relates to a new method for preparing a benzopyran compound and an application thereof in treating pulmonary fibrosis as medication.
Description of Related Arts
Some reports about benzopyran compounds (xiamenmycin) are known for us, Japanese patents included are as follows: Kawamura, N.; Tsuji, E.; Watanabe, Y.; Tsuchihashi, K.; Takako, T. Benzopyran derivatives, their manufacture with Streptomyces species, and their use for treatment of asthma and rheumatoid arthritis. Daiichi Seiyaku Co., Ltd.; Mercian Corp.: Kyoto, Japan, 7 Mar. 2000, and the preferences are included such as [Xu, M. J.; Liu, X. J.; Zhao, Y. L.; Liu, D.; Xu, Z. H.; Lang, X. M.; Ao, P.; Lin, W. H.; Yang, S. L.; Zhang, Z. G.; Xu, J., Identification and characterization of an anti-fibrotic benzopyran compound isolated from mangrove-derived Streptomyces xiamenensis. Mar Drugs 2012, 10, (3), 639-54; Liu, X. J.; Xu, M. J.; Fan, S. T.; Wu, Z.; Li, J.; Yang, X. M.; Wang, Y. H.; Xu, J.; Zhang, Z. G., Xiamenmycin attenuates hypertrophic scars by suppressing local inflammation and the effects of mechanical stress. J Invest Dermatol 2013, 133, (5), 1351-60.]. These publications open to us the extraction, isolation and identification of the xiamenmycin, and its inhibitory biological effects on inflammation, fibrosis and hypertrophic scar.
Genetic engineering strain CGMCC No. 5675 is a Streptomyces xiamenensis carrying the resistibility of rifamycin and streptomycin. No literature report has been found on benzopyran compounds separated from the strain. As xiamenmycin C (a common name of benzopyran compound of the present invention) loses the side chain of amino acid in comparison with xiamenmycin itself, it is a compound with a novel structure. In the first determination of the activity of that compound for treating pulmonary fibrosis, it was found that it is better than the known compound, xiamenmycin.